1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal module, for example, used for a television set or a monitor for personal computer use, characterized in that the number of parts is economically small and the shock resistance property is high.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of the conventional liquid crystal module is shown in FIG. 11. This liquid crystal module includes a mold frame 1 made of synthetic resin, the shape of which is formed into a rectangular frame. On the front face of this mold frame 1, the liquid crystal cell 2 is arranged. On the rear face of the mold frame 1, the support frame 4 made of metal is fixed via the reflection sheet 3. The straight-line-shaped light sources 5 including a plurality of cold cathode ray tubes are arranged in the mold frame 1 in parallel with each other at predetermined intervals via the lamp sockets 6 made of elastic material which cover both end portions of the straight-line-shaped light sources 5. The liquid crystal cells 2 are illuminated from the rear by the straight-line-shaped light sources 5.
According to the above structure, the straight-line-shaped light sources 5 uniformly illuminate the liquid crystal cells 2 from the rear side. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a large number of straight-line-shaped light sources 5. Further, the lamp sockets 6, the number of which is twice as large as the number of the straight-line-shaped light sources 5, is needed. Furthermore, one inverter circuit is needed for each straight-line-shaped light source 5. Accordingly, the number of parts is increased and the manufacturing cost is raised.
Therefore, as described in JP-A-8-76122, it is possible to consider that U-shaped light sources are used instead of the straight-line-shaped light sources 5. Due to this structure, it is possible to greatly decrease the number of parts and reduce the manufacturing cost.